


Christmas Elf Crush

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Elf costume, First Crush, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: "Embarrassed Teddy will see you dressed like this?”“Shut up!”“You’ve got such a crush on him!”
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Christmas Elf Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 19.

“I can’t believe they’re making us do this,” James grumbles, pulling awkwardly at his elf costume.

“It’s really not so bad,” Albus tries, but he looks just as uncomfortable. But when he sees his brother peeking nervously into the living room, blushing deeply, he can’t help but laugh. “Ah! Embarrassed Teddy will see you dressed like this?”

“Shut up!”

“You’ve got such a crush on him!” Albus teases, but when his brother punches him in the arm, he rolls his eyes. “You do!”

“Shut it, will you?” James hushes, fully aware that Teddy is in the other room. That he can probably hear their every word. “I’m not… I don’t…”

“Whatever,” Albus laughs, his brother’s face turning almost as red as his elf costume.

Albus leaves the room, and James is left standing there, embarrassed that everyone seems to know about his crush. He had tried so hard to keep it a secret, but if his brother knows, there’s a fair chance the rest of the family knows too. That Teddy knows.

“Hey you.”

James snaps out of his thoughts when he hears Teddy’s voice, and he flashes – or tries to flash – a smile. But when he sees the knowing grin on Teddy’s face, he sighs.

“You heard?”

“I did.” Teddy nods, before reaching out, and tapping the little bell on James’ hat to make it jingle.

“This is so embarrassing.”

“The outfit?”

“The other thing,” James mumbles, and when the grin on Teddy’s face grows bigger, he can feel his cheeks growing warm again.

“It’s not embarrassing.” Teddy reassures him, before gently caressing his arm, and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

James’ legs almost give out from underneath him, and he can feel the biggest smile forming on his face, because did Teddy really just kiss him? Sure enough, it was just a kiss on the cheek, but still!

Teddy smiles to himself, fully aware of what the innocent little kiss meant to the younger man. He turns to leave the kitchen, but just before he enters the hallway, he turns to look over his shoulder.

“I love the outfit, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
